


1000 Needles

by PrettyPrompto



Series: Everyone's Grudge [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Other, crack crack crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPrompto/pseuds/PrettyPrompto
Summary: Boro continues his crusade.
Series: Everyone's Grudge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641061





	1000 Needles

Boro slithered along the ground at a high rate of speed, calling over his back to Mukberry.

“ Hurry, I can smell him!”

Mukberry called out in a sarcastic tone.

“ You’ve got some kind of hard-on for this kid huh? Like, unnatural shit. Dude! You should start a blog!”

Boro barked out angrily. “Shut the fuck up, they’ll hear you! Look!”  
“ Really?”  
“ Shut. Up!”

He pointed with a tentacle toward the Regalia parked ahead. 

Mukberry waddled up and peered around Boros regrown tentacles, getting slapped by them as the excited Malboro writhed and wriggled. Boro hissed giddily, his forked tongue licking his lips as he recognized a shock of platinum hair.

Prompto was digging in the trunk of the Regalia, half falling into it as he reached in. He pulled his bag out and heaved himself from the trunk. He set the bag down and pulled his phone out, checking a text from Noct with a smile.  
Boro slithered back and forth, pacing in a predatory manner, bitching under his breath.

“ Look at ‘em! Little fucker! Thats right play your games! Make Glasses drive ‘cuz your too spacey to operate anything without bullets- WHAT!?”

Mukberry stopped hitting Boro to point frantically at their target.

Prompto stood. Mouth agape. Staring at them.  
Boro swore loudly as Prompto lifted his camera.

“ Hiiiiiiissssss!!”

Prompto hit the button and bolted for the haven as Boro slithered over the guardrail.

“ Destroy the evidence! Muk! MUK!? Twink’s gettin away what the fuck!? ”

Mukberry was slowly waddling to the end of the guardrail to get around it. Boro hissed at him and turned to watch as Prompto scrambled up the path to the glyph covered platform.  
Boro threw all his tentacles into the air, papers oddly appearing and fluttering down around him.

“ Fuck! Now they all know! ”

He curled a tentacle under his mouth, tapping its tapered tip to a razor sharp fang.

“ If there’s one thing I gathered from Twinkies flailing and screaming that day…its that he’s a blabber.”

Boro turned to give Mukberry a glittery eyed gaze, gnashing his teeth with excitement.

“ We need reinforcements.”

Boro reached into a gland, pulling out an archaic cell phone he’d gotten from some hunter. He used the voice command.

“ Call Prickface”

Cactuar noises erupted from the phone and Boro started shouting him down.

“ I don’t care if your watching Burn Notice-how the fuck!?”

More Cactuar noises.

“ You broke in where? Sweet. Look we have work to do…then, marathon bitch.”

> Prickface has joined the party.


End file.
